


Humanity is Complicated

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong, Dean holds the broken shell of the angel's body screaming for him to come back, he always does, but will he this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come back.

A hunt gone wrong led him to kneeling on the ground crying over the angel’s broken body. No matter how hard he screamed and cried the angel wasn’t coming back. Not this time. Holding the angel’s bloody face in his hands he cries over his best friend’s body.

 “Dean. Hey. We need to go, that thing’s gonna come back-and” “Sammy he’s gone. I can’t leave him what if he comes back and I’m-we’re not here? Let that thing come back. Without Cas I-I” he begins to stutter over his words, and Sam leaves it alone. His brother has known how he feels about the angel for a while but now his theories confirmed, and he can’t leave him here to die alongside the angel. So, doing what he does best he stands by his brother’s side, protecting him at all costs. “Take your time Dean. I’m going to guard the door.” The only response he can salvage is a slight nod of the head.

_“Cas. Come back. You can’t be dead. You can’t. Not after everything we’ve been through, you can’t die on a lousy hunt like this. You’re stronger than that. After escaping purgatory, and Metatron and being human for Christ’s sake. You **can’t be dead.** Please man, I need you. We need you. I never even got to tell you how much I need you. I-I love you man. I never told you because I’m a fucking coward and selfish. I just thought you’d always be around and you were, but now you’re gone. And I can’t even breathe. Come back. Please. This can’t be it. Not after everything, please. Castiel! I love you.” _

It’s the last thing he says as he bends over his angel’s broken body, and holds him for hours until he passes out on the warehouse floor clutching him like an old teddy bear. “Dean?” Sam must be ready to go, so he peels himself off of his angel’s body. He waits on the usual “It’s not your fault, he’ll come back” spill that Sam had undoubtedly has for him but it doesn’t come. Hearing his name again he looks around, “ _Dean_.” It’s coming from beneath him, his angel is breathing slightly in and out and another labored _“Dean”_ escapes his busted lips.

“Hey-Hey. It’s me, I’m here.” The angel’s eyes are bloodshot and red but they’re open. Dean has never been happier to see those gorgeous blue eyes in his life. He wraps his hands around his angel’s damaged body and carefully brings it to his own to embrace him. “Never do that again! Dammit Cas. How are you alive right now? Never mind it-it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Cas’s breathing is shallow and labored but his chest is still heaving up and down moving Dean along with him. Minutes go by and Dean is still clutching onto the angel as if his life depends on it. _“Dean-.”_

Pulling back to see the angel’s face he holds it slightly “Yeah-yeah I’m here man, are you okay?” “Is this not invading your personal space? I feel this would usually make you uncomfortable, what happened?” Shit, the poor guy must have a concussion and holding onto him this tightly probably isn’t helping, but he doesn’t want to let go, _ever_. Masculinity be damned. “You don’t remember?” All the response the angel can muster is a slight head shake. Carefully, Dean runs his calloused hands slowly through the angel’s dark hair, searching for a head wound. No blood, no bumps, but he doesn’t want to remove his hands from the dark hair, it’s so soft. How had he never done this before?

 _Dude, nut up Winchester._ Removing his hands from the dark hair, he shakes himself off, “You got attacked pretty badly, and you were dead for a while, well at least I thought you were. It looked bad man, I just I don’t know how you’re alive, but none of that matters, all that matters is that you’re okay. You are right?” “I think so but I’m feeling off, usually I can heal myself and at least recharge a bit but it’s not working. Dean. I think I may- I may be _human_.” Not wanting to seem rude he fights off the urge to shrug, frankly he’s just happy the guy is alive, regardless of what form he’s in. “Okay we’ll figure it out, let’s go tell Sammy the good news.” Castiel tries to get up from the warehouse floor but even with Dean’s help he can barely move. “I got you.” In one swift motion, Dean is picking up the, not so light, ex-angel. “Jesus, you’re heavier than you look.” “Jimmy was very physically fit, I tried to keep his body in the condition I found it in Dean. Out of respect of course" he mumbles the last few words but Dean heard them anyways. 

Kicking the door open it jars Sam awake from his post at the door. “Dean?!” “Sammy-It’s okay. Cas is fine. We need to get him to the Impala, I might have to take him to the ER. This looks beyond anything even your stitching and whiskey can fix.” Blinking a few times at the sight of his older brother carrying the angel he nods. “Sure-sure. Do you need help?” “I got it. You get the joy of doing a medical exam. Have fun with that.” Rolling his eyes, Sam leads the way in front, checking corners just in case. When they make out to baby, Cas is asleep in Dean’s arms, head against the plaid covered chest. “Ain’t he a little angel?” “Uh Dean? If he has a concussion he doesn’t need to be asleep.” “I checked inside, he seemed okay, and I didn’t see him hit his head on the way down or anything. When he woke up he said he was human, so maybe his body just gave out to exhaustion?” Shrugging, Sam opens up the back seat, “Here’s hoping. Put him down carefully, try not to jostle his body too much, if he has any broken bones it’ll only hurt him worse in the end.”

“Okay. Hey? What was that thing anyways?” “Dunno, never could get a name for it, whatever it was, it’s long gone, I think it took Cas’s grace and when it did it exploded or something. There was a huge flash a couple miles back, I seen it through the window by the door.” Nodding Dean carefully lays down the fallen angel carefully. “Huh. Well anything that can bang up an angel that good isn’t something I want to mess with anyways, so good riddance.”

“I know man, but you have to be more careful, that thing went after me, and in turn you went after it, if it weren’t for Cas, you’d be dead on the floor in there. And you don’t have any grace for it to steal.” He was right, it was _his_ fault, Cas had stepped in front of Dean at the last second and down he went. In all the commotion Dean’s first instinct was always _Sam._ Once he saw that his brother has survived the tousle he turned his attention back to the _thing_ and saw it hunched over Castiel’s limp body. “You’re right, it’s my bad. I should’ve paid more attention.” “It’s _nobody’s_ fault Dean, I just don’t want it to be you the next time, just be more careful.”

Dean nods, “So, what’s the verdict?” “I’m not feeling any broken bones, he has a lot of bruises here and there but that’s to be expected, honestly I just think that it took away his mojo, and since he wasn’t fully back even as an angel, his vessel just needs some time to regroup and pull itself together. Especially now that he’s human.” “You mind driving?” “No, why?” “I’m going to sit back here with him, I don’t want him to wake up and start throwing up or anything.” “Right… Okay.”

 

 _Notes: So this is not my first fic, I have a lot actually. That however does not mean that these are going to be 100% error free and based on Canon, although I do my best to do so. More than the writers do anyways. I have many more fics on my page if you like Human!Cas or Destiel Feels, or even Cockles, I have it all there. Hope you enjoy, if not then why are you still reading this…? Haha. To all my readers and fans, I love you! I’d say I write for you guys solely, but honestly it’s because I’m trash, and I can never find a fic to fill my needs. This note is officially WAY too long. So. Uh. Bye. _>3< ;]

Oh! ENJOY THE FEELS (Evil laughter ensues.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Adjustments

Sitting up slowly, his head began to spin so he decides against the original notion. His body ached all over, but his head was throbbing in ways he didn’t think humans could endure. “Easy there tiger. Not so fast, you’re dinged up pretty bad.” Dean is above him. “Why are we in the back of the Impala?” “I didn’t want to wake you up, and it wasn’t long, Sam only went inside about twenty minutes ago.” He nods, but even the small movement hurts, “Being a human hurts, I’ve never felt such throbbing pain in my head before.” “You’ve obviously never had a bad hangover. Let’s get you inside and I’ll get you some ibuprofen.” Trying to move again, he is still too sore to even lift his head. Dean crawls out of baby and reaches in to help him out, putting the angel’s arm around his neck, picking him up once more. “If I’d known I was going to carry you in again, I would have done it twenty minutes ago.” “Dean, I’m sorry. You’re obviously uncomfortable with this, and” Shaking his head no Dean stops him “its fine Cas, just don’t think this is going to become a regular thing.” “I wouldn’t dream of it. But I think it’s the least you can do after I carried you out of hell.”

Opening his mouth to protest at the angel’s sarcasm he stops short, he was right. It was the _least_ he could do. Cas had done so many things for him and his brother, which half the time they forgot to say thank you. “You’re right, hey Cas? Thanks for saving our asses again man. Sorry we keep getting you killed and what not. Kind of the Winchester curse.” The angel in his arms rolls his eyes, a very human trait he must have picked up from the boys. “I was kidding, but you’re welcome. I’d do anything to keep you safe.” Noticing Dean’s discomfort at the words he add “You and Sam. Like you said we’re family.” A flicker of pain flashes across Dean’s face but Cas doesn’t catch it because soon he is falling asleep _again._ “Dammit Cas. You can’t keep doing that.” Moving the angel slightly to free his hand he opens the door to the bunker. Slowly he walks down the stairs so he doesn’t jostle the angel awake, “Hey, I was wondering if you were going to sleep out there. Is he okay?” “Think so, he woke up for a bit, but he fell asleep _again_. I think it may be the effect of his missing grace or something. I don’t know, but whatever it is, I don’t like it.”

Sam looks up from his book again and shrugs it off, “I’ve been reading up on Nephilim-half angel/half humans, and it says that when an angel transitions from being an angel to a human it can take up to two weeks for the vessel to adjust from the lack of grace.” “Okay but it wasn’t like that the last time, well not that we were around for that but he never said anything about it?” “Why would he Dean? It would only make you feel worse about kicking him out of the bunker. Besides Metatron did it and he thought that he was doing Cas a favor, you know letting him live a normal life and all that so he probably took all of that away.” Memories flooded his mind, _“Cas, you can’t stay.”_  The words still stung, but not as much as the hurt look on the angel’s face did. If Sam’s life wasn’t in the balance he never would have kicked him out, he didn’t want Cas to leave, _ever_.  

“Dean?” A low voice call’s out beneath him and he realizes he’s still holding the angel in his arms. “Hey. Just bringing you inside, you okay?” “Fine, I’m just confused as to why you’re still carrying me.” Sam stifles a laugh “Uh uh I was just talking to Sammy-but he uh said that your little knock outs are just symptoms of the transition of becoming a human. I was just going to take you to your room.” “I don’t mind Dean, I just I know that these things usually make you uncomfortable.” “Yeah but you’re sick, sick people get a pass, especially when they’re my best friend. So can it. Go back to sleep if you want, I’m going to put you in your room, call out if you need anything.” Cas tries to go back to sleep after Dean sets him down on the bed and tucks him in, but he can’t go back to sleep no matter how hard he tries. Sighing he tries to get up and musters up enough strength to sit the front half of his body up. His headache has lessened, the ibuprofen Dean gave him helped tremendously. Swallowing hard he realizes he must be dehydrated, his mouth is dry and his stomach is indicating signs of hunger.“Sam? Dean?” Only calling out once both of the Winchesters appear ready for crisis. “You okay?” “Dean-I’m fine. I just can’t move a lot and I find that I require nutrition and water. My mouth is very dry.” “That’s to be expected I guess, come on. Sammy and I will help you.” Sam however has different plans “This one’s all you Dean.”

 Waiting patiently on the bed, he raises his arms waiting expectantly for Dean to pick him up. “What did I say about not getting used to this?” “If I could find some strength to muster a sarcastic reply I would, but I can barely move Dean. Please?” Looking into the blue eyes of his best friend he can’t help but agree. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, and he lifts the angel’s legs up to carry him. “All aboard. Where to sir?” “The kitchen preferably.” “Right.” When they make it to the kitchen Sam is waiting expectantly sitting at the bar, with a smirk on his face. “What’s so funny?” “Oh, nothing. What’s for dinner? Also, can I get a copy of the schedule for the Dean Train? If you’re offering up rides, we could make a lot of money. A lot of people would pay to ride that train. Crowley especially.” If awards were given for the best bitch face of all time, Dean would win first place with Cas close in second. “Sam, while you may be too immature to understand, Dean is a good friend, and he is simply helping me move about, if you would like to offer up your services to help him, then so be it. Until then, _shut the hell up_.”

Mouth agape Sam is speechless. “I’m sorry man, I was just giving Dean a hard time, anything you need just let me know, uh how about we get you a wheel chair until you’re used to this human thing?” Dean is as well speechless at Cas’s response to his brother’s teasing. Smiling to himself smugly, Dean sits Cas down on the best chair they have carefully. “You good?” “Yes. Sam?” Looking up like a scolded school boy he mumbles “Uh-uh yeah Cas?” “Can you get me some water please?” “Sure” he nods. Laughing he goes to the fridge to pull out some food. “What do you want to eat? I’ve got stuff to make a good burger just the way you like it.” Sam sets down the water and quickly puts his head down and leaves the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in twenty!” With a wave of the hand he’s gone. Squishing the meat in between his hands he molds it into a thick patty just how his angel likes it. The angel. Dammit man. Twenty minutes later three burgers are done and waiting with French fries on the side for Cas and him, and for Sammy a salad. “Sammy! Soups on!” Sam appears in the doorway and quickly takes the food and departs, but Cas yells for him before he can make it out. “Sam, I’m sorry for yelling earlier but I don’t regret what I said, I’d like it if you stayed and ate with Dean and me. “Thanks man, but its okay. I deserved it. I’ve got some research I was going to catch up on. You two have fun.

” Cas shrugs, obviously still not bothered with all the emotional complications that come with being a human. He is however not upset that Sam rejected his offer, he much prefers eating alone with Dean. “Why don’t we watch a movie?” Rolling his eyes he looks at Dean, “Okay.” Setting down his food he raises his arms again as if to say _careful what you wish for._ “Oh right. Oh well, it’ll be fun. Come on.” This time Dean doesn’t even wait for Cas to wrap his arms around him and instead just lifts the angel out of the chair.

Placing him down on the loveseat, not so carefully this time he goes back for their food. “Pick something to watch. The remote’s right there.” Castiel scrolls through the selections and finally settles on something called “The Notebook.” Another movie is going off and Dean makes it just in time for the opening credits to pop up. He sets down the food on the coffee table and sits next to the angel. “What’d ya pick?” he says handing him his plate and drink. “Something called The Notebook.” _Great job letting the angel pick the movie Winchester._ Ugh. “Dude, no that is a chick flick.” “Dean, I read nothing of chickens in the summary. It is entailed to be one of ‘America’s Number One Movie’. Also I like the music.” Soft music was filling the room and birds were flying above the water. “Fine. But if you start crying, you’ll have to crawl to your room.” A victorious smile lands on the angel’s face, and eats his burger as it opens up to a senior citizen center.

 _“You wrote me?” “I wrote 365 letters, I wrote you every day for a year. It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over.” Rain pours over their head as they kiss passionately in the rain._ Dean had to admit, this movie was actually pretty good. He’d never would have expected that they would _break up_. They were perfect together, and now they found their way back to each other. Only, Allie was engaged to another man. How would they ever figure this out? Completely forgetting about the angel sitting next to him he feels him shift and put a hand over his face. The blue eyes are misty and full of awe. Noah and Allie have moved inside to their ’love house’ and are in the middle of fucking each other’s brains out when Sam walks in. Cas can’t be bothered by it, but Dean could care less about their sex scene, which is very out of character for him.

Getting up to talk to Sam, he hears a small whimper beside him, “I’ll be back in a minute can you pause it?” They’ve moved from fucking to Allie waking up in bed to find roses scattered everywhere. Castiel’s hydrangea blue eyes are still glued to the screen and he huffs. “Sure.”

“What’s up Sammy?” “So get this, I might have found a way to reverse whatever it is that thing did to Cas. We’ll discuss it more after I do some more research I think Bobby had a few books on it somewhere but they’re in the archives in Sioux Falls. So road trip?” “I don’t think Cas is well enough to leave here on his own, but if you want to take one of the cars and hit the road go ahead. Just be careful and don’t take any cases without me. Okay?” Sam nods “Sure, so uh are you watching _The Notebook?_   I mean don’t get me wrong I get the whole carrying him around and stuff but seriously? How in denial _are you?”_ Taken aback he blinks a few times, that is not what he expected his brother to say. “In denial about what?” “Nothing-just uh don’t hurt Cas, okay?” And with that the younger Winchester is disappearing down the hall. Sammy was right, he needed to stop playing games, he’d been a little upset at the lack of memory the angel had to his confession of love. At the time he was ‘relieved’ but that was only his father talking in the back of his head.

“Dean?” Walking back to the living room he sees Cas with a pained look on his face. “I have to urinate. I tried to get up but it’s still painful.” “Right, okay will just don’t pee on me okay?” “No promises.” Dean knows he’s lying, but he still holds the angel away from his body as if he was a smelly baby. “You really are a baby in a trench coat. Speaking of, you need a new wardrobe, not that I don’t dig the account look but that can’t be _comfortable._ ” Cas once again sports a bitch face, “I am not a baby, but you’re right. The outfit I usually don, is not as comfortable as it once was. I would prefer not to be carried around in public, as nice as this is it may draw unwanted attention.” Right, Cas was right. “Can you uh stand long enough to pee or?” “I can sit down and take care of this, I am not a baby, regardless of your continuous labeling me one.” Setting Cas down on the toilet he turns around to give the guy some privacy but stays just in case. Five minutes later after an almost zipper accident they are back to Dean carrying Cas to the living room. The position is becoming a familiar one and Cas doesn’t object to the idea. Once comfortable again they unpaused the movie.

Allie’s mother is at Noah’s house and does _not_ look happy. They drive around and talk about what she’s doing with Noah, and in the end she apologizes and gives Allie all of his letters. Noah is waiting on the porch with flowers but his smile quickly fades upon seeing Allie’s mood. Minutes later they’re yelling at each other. _“If you leave I hate you!”_  Allie goes to get in the car but Noah stops her. _“Will you just stay? Please?” “Stay? Why would I stay?! Look at us, we’re already fighting.” “So? That’s what we do, we fight… But I don’t care. I want you. I want all of you. Together, you and me…”_  Allie left regardless of Noah’s words and is weeping in the car. Pulling over she stops to read the letters. _My Dearest Allie, I couldn’t sleep last night because I know what we had is dead… I love you, I’ll be seeing you. Noah._

Breaking his own fucking rule Dean lets a tear slip out but catches it quickly before anyone can see. Cas is a rock beside him, grant it he has his hand over his mouth, but his eyes remain in awe. “Wait a minute who did she choose?” Older Allie is clearly upset, but ‘Duke’ doesn’t waiver. “I remember. It was us, it was _us_.” They dance and embrace each other for a while before it all comes crashing down just like it always does. By the end of it, Allie doesn’t remember anymore and Noah has a heart attack. Jesus, this movie went downhill fast. Dude bounces back quickly, for Christ’s sake he just had a heart attack and is _still_ trying to get to Allie. After the nurse goes downstairs, he finds Allies room and goes inside. Bad move man. You’re gonna get busted. “Noah?” Guess not. They hold hands and fall asleep peacefully. “I’ll be seeing you.” The song plays. They’re dead. Not even caring that he broke his own rule, he cries openly. Cas is a weeping mess beside him, and he pulls the angel into his side. “Why the hell did you make me watch that? These things are supposed to end _happily_.” “Dean-I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I remember.” “Remember what?” “What you said in the warehouse, I just left it alone, because I thought you had only said it in the heat of the moment, but I understand now.” He recalls, his broken voice yelling out for the angel.

_“Cas. Come back. You can’t be dead. You can’t. Not after everything we’ve been through, you can’t die on a lousy hunt like this. You’re stronger than that. After escaping purgatory, and Metatron and being human for Christ’s sake. You **can’t be dead.** Please man, I need you. We need you. I never even got to tell you how much I need you. I-I love you man. I never told you because I’m a fucking coward and selfish. I just thought you’d always be around and you were, but now you’re gone. And I can’t even breathe. Come back. Please. This can’t be it. Not after everything, please. Castiel! I love you.”_

“You remember? I thought you were dead. How did you hear me?” Cas shrugs, “I was only slightly unconscious, and coming to and from. I’m sorry I lied. Please don’t be mad, I just didn’t understand fully. Now I do. I love you too.”

 _I love you too._ “You-you what?” “I love you too Dean, I know I should have told you a long time ago, but I too was selfish and I thought you’d be upset and never talk to me again, and after _everything_ , falling, dying, rebelling, I just couldn’t _lose you._ I’ve never loved anybody or anything like I love you. It’s why I’ve done everything I have, it was selfish really, it was for my own personal benefit. Saving Sam was for you but also selfish, I knew that if you lost him you’d do whatever you had to do to bring him back. And that means I could have lost you, but over time I grew to love Sam too, although more of a brotherly love. Like how I love Gabriel. I love you, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if it’s not romantically, just being with you is enough. To know you’re safe and alive is all I ever wanted. I know this must be a surprise to you so I’ll get Sam to help me to my room.”

Still shocked at the angels words he sits there taking in what just happened. He looks at the angel for what feels like the first time, often times he would look at him but he never truly _stared_ like he wanted to. Raking his eyes down the angel’s body he takes in how beautiful his angel was. Dark hair complemented his naturally tan skin and cobalt blue eyes. Those eyes he so often looked into were sad and tired. “Cas-wait. I do love you. I meant what I said at the warehouse. I do need you, but not because you were an angel but because you make me a better person, you make me believe in myself like you do. I love you- I should have said it sooner but I was a coward and I uh I just.” Feeling a loss for words he thinks of what to say. His eyes are full of awe once again and the blue is quickly taken by the black of his iris. Dean knows that look, he’s seen it in countless number of women, _and men._ (Although he had never acted on it, he’d wanted to countless times.) Quickly deciding that he had nothing to lose he grabs the angel’s scruffy face. Pressing his lips to the angels he relishes in the feeling of it all. Cas is clearly surprised but doesn’t protest to it, and quickly links his arms around Dean’s neck. The kiss turns from slow and tender to heated in less than a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’m going to stop it there! Not because I like the cliff hanger but because I’m not the greatest at smut and it takes some ‘research’ to write it just right. Ha. Puns. Anyways, when it does happen I’m not going to be picky about ‘tops’ or ‘bottoms’. Personally, I think none of it matters as long as they get the “Dom” and the “Sub” right. For this work of fiction’s purpose, Dean is a ‘sub’ and Cas is a ‘dom’ but who cares right? Hope you liked this edition of Destiel Trash- From your local dumpster! (me) *I know my notes are WAY too long. I don’t care. >=3 ;3 
> 
> Please kudo, and bookmark or follow me on tumblr on your way out! SuperBatLover16.  
> ~Thanks*~


	3. Bad Dreams

Opening his eyes, he frowns, it must have been a dream. Still on the couch, Dean is beside him snoring softly. The TV screen is blank and there is a blanket thrown on top of him, he slowly realizes he’s half way on top of Dean. If awake, the hunter would surely protest. Moving slowly he tries to inch off of the other man, much to his surprise his body is 75% back to normal. He can move more freely without a sharp pain halting him every second. The dream he had of him confessing the truth about the warehouse is slowly fading, confirming that it was indeed a dream. What doesn’t fade are Dean’s words to him in the warehouse. It was true, Castiel was in love with Dean, but he couldn’t risk the loss of the only family he had left. In the dream, Dean had felt the same way, but that’s all it was, a _dream_.

Dean stirs beside him, “You okay?” “Yeah, sorry if I woke you up, I can move a lot better now, so I’m going to go to my room.” “You sure? I would’ve carried you there, but you looked so comfortable sleeping after the credits rolled that I didn’t want to disturb you. I only stayed because my rooms down the hall and I didn’t know if you’d need anything.” Rubbing his face, he nods and swings his legs over to the edge of the couch.

“Well I guess those little KO’s are helping you recharge better than what we thought eh?” “Good thing too, I’m sure you grew weary of carrying me everywhere. Side’s, now we can go shopping and ‘update’ my wardrobe as you say.” Dean nods groggily and gets up, lending an arm to help the angel off the couch. “Uh yeah definitely. Good night. Oh, never ever tell anybody that I watched The Notebook, or I’ll kill you.” He says smiling at the angel, and it takes him a minute to catch on but when he does he returns the smile. “Who would I tell? I’m your only friend!” A freckled middle finger is extended towards him as he begins to leave the living room he stops. “Come on, don’t make me carry you to your room.” “Dean, that’s not necessary I am perfectly capable of walking _now”_ almost falling over he catches himself with the back of the couch. “Dammit Cas. Just let me help okay?”

The angel nods but rolls his eyes, he’s a celestial being _and he can’t even walk right_. Dean doesn’t pick him up, but instead throws an arm around his shoulders and hoist him up. Slowly they walk to his room, but Dean stops at his own door instead. After helping Cas sit on the bed he goes to his dresser and pulls out a Metallica t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. “What is the Winchester’s fascination with plaid?” “I have no clue, if you want to sleep in the trench coat be my guest I just thought these would be more comfortable.” “It is. Thank you Dean.” Getting up from the bed slowly he takes the clothes from Dean. “Not so fast tiger, you’re still a little wobbly.” He sighs loudly, “fine.” Once again linking his arm around the angel’s shoulder he helps him down the hall.

Once inside his room he thanks Dean, and sits down on the bed with the clothes he was given. Before Dean can leave the room he’s peeling off the trench coat and undoing his tie. It doesn’t occur to him that he should have waited on the hunter to leave, but realizes it quickly when Dean mumbles a ‘goodnight’ and walks briskly out of the room.

After changing into the clothes he was given. He lays down and tries to remember the dream. The movie had ended and they were talking about the warehouse and what Dean had said, then they were hugging? _No, they were kissing. _Touching his hair he runs his hands along his face, trying to feel the same feeling he had in the dream. “Best not to dwell on what might have been Castiel.” A familiar voice looms above him. _It’s back._ “What do you want from me? You already stole my grace what more could you want?” The shadow hovers above him with no face that was somehow even scarier up close. _“Your life.”_ Expecting her to kill him he’s shell shocked when nothing happens, instead he hears a familiar scream. _“No!”_ Dean is dying at the foot of his bed, bleeding and shaking. “Cas-why?” A sob escapes his lips “No, no, _please._ Take me instead. I’ll do anything.” The shadow disappears along with the little bit of breath Dean has left. “NO!”

 A strong hand is shaking him awake, “Cas wake up. You were having a nightmare.” Sam’s hazel eyes are above him lined with worry and understanding. “It’s okay it was just a dream. You okay?” A nightmare? No, he had to take this as something more, _a warning._ “The thing, it was back, and it-it” He’s shaking, he can barely finish the thought, let alone the sentence. “What?” “Dean.” Sam nods in understanding, “You were screaming his name. Did it kill him?” Cas nods his head yes barely able to move other than the tremors his body is giving off. “Hey-hey. It’s okay. Dean’s alive. I’m alive. You’re alive. Whoever is up there, clearly likes us. I don’t think any of us are going anywhere anytime soon. But we’ll keep a close eye like we always do.” Still clearly shaken up Cas doesn’t respond, his eyes are hollow and empty showing how broken he is. His breathing becomes heavy and labored and soon he is having a panic attack. Sam quickly grabs him and rocks him back and forth “Hey-hey calm down. Shh. Everything is fine. Just breathe.” Breathing in and out is all he can focus on right now. “In. Out. In. Out. There you go. Sh. Hey. You’re okay, everybody’s fine, look we can go see Dean right now if you want.” “Yes-yes I think that will help. Thank you Sam.”

Before Cas can say anything else Sam is trying to pick the ex-angel up. “I can walk Sam its okay. You may just have to help me a little bit, that dream shook me up more than I realized.” Sam nods and smirks “What am I not the right Winchester for you?” If looks could kill Sam would be smited nine ways to Sunday. “Relax I’m kidding.” “Have I ever told you that you remind me of my brother Gabriel? You met him, you two are very similar in your humor.” “I think not. I wouldn’t kill somebody a thousand times and laugh about it. He’s got a messed up sense of humor.” Cas nods in agreement, “It’s true, but that’s not what I meant, your sarcasm is what I was referring to.” “Well buddy you’re not a newb when it comes to sarcasm either.” “Must come with the angel wings.” They laugh quietly as they reach Dean’s room. Sam knocks a few times, finally Dean answers in only his pajama pants. “What the? Oh. Cas you okay?” He barely finishes the sentence before Cas is running into him almost knocking him over. Strong arms wraps around the older hunter’s body and he stands there confused before shrugging and doing the same.

 “Cas? Buddy, you okay?” Sam answers for him “he had a nightmare, I think you died in it. It shook him up pretty bad.” With that he leaves the angel alone with his brother. “I’m going back to bed, I got an early morning. Goodnight.” “Night Sammy.” Cas is sobbing into his chest “Dean I’m sorry I” “Shh. Shh. I’m here.” Much like Sam, Dean is rocking him back and forth. Unlike Sam, Dean is rubbing the angels back and stroking his hair at the same time to comfort him. “How about you sleep in my room tonight? Nothing weird or anything, just one friend helping out another friend, that way if you have another nightmare I’ll be there.” Still shaking the angel nods slightly. Dean takes the angel in his arms and picks him up one last time. He knows that the angel can move better now, but it’s easier. And if he’s being completely honest, he _likes_ having the angel in his arms, safe and sound.

It’s odd trying to get into bed with another person, especially when you’re _carrying_ them. He sits down and scoots back with the angel in his arms. The poor guy must be shaken up pretty bad, he’s clinging onto Dean like a koala bear. “I’m sorry Dean, I- _I.”_  “Go to sleep Cas.” “Dean?” “Yeah?” “Thanks.” “You’re Welcome.” Soon, Cas is asleep against his chest, breathing softly.

 

**Notes** **:** **I know there is a section for Notes when you add a chapter, but I personally don’t like the layout it gives. I hope you enjoyed this regardless of the placement of my Notes. I tried to work on the form but I didn’t really see a problem with how I was spacing? It’s easier to read on the mobile if it’s spaced out. Anywhoo love you beanies! Yes. I called you beanies. Go with it. As always follow me on tumblr! SuperBatLover16.**


	4. Waffles and Sweaters

Dean wakes up to the angel still sleeping on his chest. Taking the opportunity to look at the angel without passing judgement, he looks closely at the angels tan skin. Even though Castiel is a warrior of heaven, there are barely any scars visible above the neck. It puzzles Dean, not because he has a lot, but because he was _sure_ that the angel had his throat slit before.

However, the guy had been brought back more than Sammy and he put together, so it did make sense for him to be scar free. The usual five o’clock shadow the angel had was beginning to grow into the makings of a beard, something he’d never seen before.

 In purgatory he had a beard, sure, but he had never seen the beginning stages of it. He decided it was cute, and that if Cas asked for his assistance in shaving he would say no. Cas moves slightly on his chest and mumbles something incoherent. When he does it again, Dean hears it.

“Dean, no.”

Visibly struggling against the dream the angel grabs ahold of Dean’s blanket in his fist and twists it around. He begins to stroke the angel’s hair to calm him down, and it seems to work. Soon, Cas is asleep against his chest sleeping peacefully.

  _“I’m sorry.”_  The words are quiet and broken, he almost wishes he didn’t hear it. What could have happened in the dream that he was apologizing for? Dean must have died again, because the angel was tossing and turning in his sleep again. When Sammy used to have nightmares he would sing to him like their mother used to.

 _~“Hey Jude, don’t be so sad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude.”_ ~

Cas stops twitching and lays flat against his chest, finally at peace. He continues to sing anyways, not just for his angel, but for himself too. Soon, he too is asleep.

When Dean wakes up there is something poking into his thigh. _Shit. Dude’s got morning wood._ His own dick was in the beginning stages of it as well, and it would be awkward as hell if the angel knew that.

Normally, he would take care of it, but he couldn’t do that with Cas in the same bed. Especially not when the dude was _on top of him_.

Soon, the angel is shifting and his ass is directly on Dean’s crotch causing welcomed friction. Cas begins to stir above him unknowingly moving his ass against the hunter’s dick.

“Fuck.” As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, it feels good to have the angel on top of him. _No. This is wrong. Cas is unconscious. He’d never do this if he was awake._

Very carefully he peels the angel off of him and puts him to the side of his bed. He walks slowly and quietly out of the room to the closest bathroom but runs into Sam with his duffel.

 “Morning. Where’s Cas?”

“He’s still asleep.” Dean crossed his legs in a fatal attempt to hide his growing erection.

“Okay. Uh I’m heading out-oh. _Oh_. Dude. Bye.” Blinking a few times Sam leaves quickly, scarred at the image. When he finally makes it to the bathroom all thoughts of releasing himself leaves with his brother. No matter how horny he was or whatever he was doing, his brother seeing him like that always put a damper on things.

Good thing too. Was he about to jack off to the image of his best friend on top of him? No. No way. Although who could blame him? Cas was quiet a looker, dark hair complemented his tan skin nicely and _those eyes._

 “Stop” he said to himself.

After a quick cold shower he’s ready for whatever the day has for him. When he makes it back to his room, Cas is still in bed but no longer asleep. Rubbing his eyes he sits up, and begins to pull back the covers.

“Thank you for helping me Dean, I’m not used to dreams, much less sleeping in all. You helped a lot. I’ll find some way to repay you, I promise.”

Dean shakes his head “I wouldn’t dream of it” _only he had_.

“You’ve done enough for me and Sam to last a million lifetimes, I’m going to get some breakfast do you want to come?” The angel is still sleepy and there are hints of bags under his eyes but he nods anyways. “Let’s go.”

 “You can’t go in public wearing pajama pants.”

“That’s not true Dean, I’ve seen many adolescents do so.”

 “Right. Dumbass teenagers with no house training. Here, wear these” he says handing him a pair of jeans. “I don’t know if they’ll fit, but if they don’t I’ll give you a belt to wear.”

Cas grumbles, “Fine.” Clearly, _he is not a morning person._

When they’re both finally ready to go Dean is _starving_. Not literally, of course, but he was hungry. The diner he’s headed to has the best waffles and he can’t wait for the angel to try something other than burgers. Pulling up to the old hole in the wall diner he cut’s off the engine.

 “Mo’s Diner? What a weird name.”

“Yeah the owner’s a fan of the Simpsons I guess.”

 “Who are they?”

“It’s a tv show. I thought Metatron filled your head with all the stories and all that jazz.”

 “He did, but I’m having difficulty remembering it.”

 “Must be a side effect, come on.” Getting out he heads into the diner and sits himself at the back. An older lady comes to take their order and smiles sweetly at Dean.

 “Hi sweetie, waffles and bacon? Black coffee?” Dean nods and she moves her attention to Cas.

“What about your cute friend here, what will it be honey?”

“Um. Do you have burgers?”

“They do, but he’s going to have the same. You can’t eat burgers forever it’ll give you bad cholesterol and all that.”

“Oh. Okay. Waffles and bacon, but can I have a water?”

“No coffee?” Cas shakes his head no and she’s off to make the order.

“You don’t like coffee?”

“Never really cared for it, but perhaps I was wrong.” When their waitress arrives with their drinks and _two_ coffees she smiles knowingly at the angel.

“Figured you might change your mind. If not, Dean here can drink it.” He nods and she is on her way to the kitchen.

“You must come here often, she likes you.”

“Edna? Nah, she said I remind her of her grandson. I eat here when I can, it’s kind of a little get away. Not a lot traffic comes through here. I’m amazed they’ve stayed open so long.” Cas hums in agreement, he never knew Dean came here, and he _knew everything_ about Dean. Or at least, he did.

“I’m not surprised, they cater for the annual horse races every year. It’s on their window. ‘Annual Cater for the Kansas Derby-10 years.’”

“Really? All this time I never knew that, I guess I should pay more attention.” Edna comes around with their food and a steaming cup of maple syrup.

Dean unrolls his silverware and begins to cut up his waffles and applies butter to it before pouring the syrup on it. Cas looks puzzled, so Dean stabs a piece of the waffle and hands it him instructing him to try it. Chewing thoughtfully he considers the flavor, “It’s good.”

 “See? Told ya. Now try the bacon.” Picking up a piece of bacon he crunches it in between his teeth.

 “Hmm. It’s good, but I especially like it with the maple syrup.”

 “Yeah it’s nice when that happens.” Dean then takes his plate and switches it with the angels.

“Easier that way, I don’t want you spilling stuff everywhere and getting sticky, that is no picnic my friend.” The substance is very sticky so he understands why the hunter wouldn’t want it to be all over, even though it was delicious.

After they finish eating they climb into the impala and Dean chuckles, a mischievous smile on his face. “What is it Dean?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about how you’re still wearing my t-shirt.”

 He looks down at the hunters worn t-shirt and frowns “I’m sorry, it was comfortable. I don’t have any other clothing, and I didn’t know you would mind. I’m sorry Dean.”

“Cas-stop. It’s fine. Just looks weird on you is all. I’ve only ever seen you in formal getup except when you were in the mental ward but uh come on. Let’s get you some clothes.” The angel nods in agreement, if he was being honest, he didn’t really want new clothes. He _liked_ wearing Dean’s clothes, it brought a certain comfort and sense of home to him.

“Have you ever listened to any Metallica?”

“I’ve never really closely listened to any music Dean.”

 “Right, well that’s about to change.” Turning on the radio he shoves a cassette tape into it and guitar strumming comes through the speakers.

Finally, they arrive at the outlet mall that Dean has deemed acceptable for them to shop at. “What’s a GAP?”

“It’s a store. Come on.” Once inside the store Dean groans.

“Dammit. They’ve changed everything.”

“When’s the last time you were here?”

 “It’s been years but they always had good clothes. Good sturdy clothes that last forever.” They walk around for a bit until Dean finds the men section, immediately walking towards the plaid. Cas however does not follow suit and instead walks towards the sweaters with prints. When the hunter turns around to find the angel gone he panics but then he sees the angel’s dark hair in the _sweaters_.

“Dammit.” Walking over to him he laughs “Man, it’s barely September you can’t wear sweaters yet, you’ll burn up.”

“The bunker is reasonably chilly so I think it is suitable to wear. What do you think?” He’s holding a blue sweater with black stripes, it suits him, and he can’t lie.

“Looks good, is that all you’re going to get? One sweater?”

“No. I need some pants as well, and perhaps some pajamas.” He begins to sort through the sweaters again, and picks up a red one, this time it’s very big. Too big for him.

“Cas, buddy that’s too big. That’s more for somebody like Sammy. Look at the label it says Big and Tall. You need average and tall.”

“Hey. I’ll have you know that my true form is about the size of the Chrysler building which is very ‘Big and Tall’ as you say.”

“Yeah I know, but now you’re about a medium or a large at best. So see if they have another one-ah here.” He says holding up the exact same sweater, this time in the angel’s size.

“You’re right. Thanks Dean. What about this shirt?” Cas says holding up a t-shirt. From the back it’s just black but when he walks around he can see the label on the front. _The Beatles_. He recognizes it they’re walking across Abbey Road, and he can’t help but laugh at the angel.

“Cas. I thought you said you didn’t listen to music?”

The angel shrugs, “I haven’t except for what I’ve heard in the car with you and Sam. They sing Black Bird correct? I like that song. Therefore I like the band.”

Sam must have turned it on because while he liked the band he never listened to it with other people around. It reminded him of his early childhood too much.

 “Okay, put it in the basket, and yeah buddy. I have a tape in the car by them, we’ll listen to it on the way home if you want. I think the song you’re talking about is on there.”

Cas smiles at Dean warmly, “Thank you Dean.”

By the time they’re finished Cas has picked out three different t-shirts, four pairs of pants, two sets of pajamas (both plaid), two ties, and _six_ sweaters. “Do you really need that many sweaters man?”

Cas replies with a firm “Yes Dean.”

After that he leaves well enough alone and pays for the clothes without further question. When they leave the store Cas hugs him tightly, bags in hand. “Thank you Dean. I’ll find some way to pay you back for all of this.”

Dean awkwardly stands there but hugs him back, “Thanks man. Let’s go home.”

Once inside the car, Dean finds the tape and pushes play.

_~Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly._

_Blackbird fly._

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly._

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive…~_

Cas is humming along by the end of it and thanks Dean again for his Beatles t-shirt.

“Don’t mention man. Consider it a late Christmas present. Birthday present, or whatever else I’ve missed.”

“I don’t have a birthday. Not really.”

“Well you will this year. I’ll bake a cake and everything, what flavor do you like?” It was a stupid question, he knew, but he asked anyways.

“I don’t know for sure. I’ve never had cake. Or pie.”

Mouth agape, he shakes his head, “Alright that’s it. Before Sammy gets back you’ll have tasted every type of pie and cake out there. Deal?”

“Deal.”

 ** _Notes_** : ** _Okay, so I worked on my form a bit and took the suggestion of spacing every time someone speaks. I hope that works out better. I know the last chapter was short, sorry about that. Next chapter will be FLUFF. Because I’m trash… Also, eventual smut. Just not next chapter >:} Sorry. But I promise it will be worth the wait! If you like it give it kudos, comment and follow me on Tumblr-SuperBatLover16. If you hate it, then fuck you. Just kidding. Your opinion matters too! Tell me why, and I’ll work on it. Laters!*_**

 


	5. Cowboys and Angels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected twist.

            Cas slept in his own bed that night, and without nightmares. It wasn’t as comfortable as Dean’s memory foam mattress. But he couldn’t ask that of the hunter, it was too much to ask. Dean was his friend, and nothing more.

“Good morning Dean.” He said walking into the kitchen. The smell of bacon drifted through the small room.

“Morning Cas. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Where did Sam go again?”

“He went to Sioux Falls, Bobby had a lot of old books in the archive up there. Sammy thinks that it may help with whatever it is that thing did to you.”

“Oh, how nice of him. What are we going to do today?”

“Today you are going to learn about the best parts of being human. Number one is sex, but you already know that… Anyways number two is food. Number three is awesome movies which you know as well. Although The Notebook is not the best movie ever. I’ll show you the best movie ever.”

“My time with April was not the best part of being human at all Dean. I actually didn’t enjoy it as much as I thought I would, I was constantly questioning if I was doing the right thing. It was too awkward.”

Dean chokes on his orange juice but hides it and swallows it down regardless. “Right. So ignoring that. Food. You said you’ve never had pie or cake right? Today you’re going to try them _all_.”

“That can’t be healthy Dean.”

“You’ve spent too much time with Sammy. Come on, you’re healthy enough. Let’s go.”

When they return from the bakery, Cas had tried every single type of pastry they made. Soon his favorite flavor was deemed Chocolate, especially chocolate pie.

“Chocolate pie is barely even pie. But whatever. Pie is still awesome.”

“My stomach is experiencing mild discomfort. Should I be concerned?”

Dean only chuckled, “No, it just means you’ve ate a lot of good food, it’s probably just indigestion. It’ll pass. Now then we’re going to watch a movie that _I_ pick out. No chick flicks.”

“Oh okay, I understand. Excuse me for a moment.” With that the angel was running to the bathroom, but when he got there he just had gas. After releasing it he immediately felt better, until the smell filled the room. He laughed to himself, feeling glad that he had left when he did. The smell was not pleasant but somehow he felt that Dean would have found it humorous. When he returns to the living room Dean is seated waiting on the angel expectantly.

“So what are we watching?”

“Young Guns. It’s great, it’s a western about a group of guys”

“Oh. Okay.” Cas frowned, he didn’t particularly like violent movies and he figured as much that it was due to the title. The movie was sure to include violence, cowboys, sexual encounters, and bloodshed, _a lot of bloodshed._ He’d never tell Dean that he picked the movie, _The Notebook,_ due to its lack of violence. In the end, he had loved the movie and was glad that he had chosen the ‘chick flick’.

It was only fair that he endure the movie that Dean had picked since he had not only watched _The Notebook_ , but had also _enjoyed_ it. Perhaps, he too would enjoy Dean’s selection.

Immediately upon pressing play the movie opened up to a group of guys, what resembled to be ‘tough’ guys. They all began to shoot of their weapons and he knew that no matter how hard he tried he was _not_ going to enjoy this movie.

Dean paused the movie, “You know what? I don’t want to watch this tonight. I’m going to get some popcorn pick something out- and no chick flicks.”

“Why aren’t we watching this?”

“Just got tired of it to be honest. I’ve seen a million times anyways. Do you want a beer?”

“Sure, thanks.”

He scrolls through the listing trying to find something suitable. _Annie._ Musical. Definite no that would be something to watch with Sam, not Dean. _Toy Story_ , Disney? Children’s movie. Big no. He didn’t need to give the hunter another reason to call him a baby. _Brokeback Mountain_. After reading the words cowboys he stops and presses play. Surely Dean would love a movie about cowboys and romance, and nowhere did he see anything about guns or violence. Actually it was the perfect combination of the two movies.

Little did the angel know it was about a romance _between_ two cowboys, but he would find out soon enough.

“Here. Did you something out?”

“Yes.”

 _Brokeback Mountain_ appears across the screen and Dean immediately gets up and shakes his head.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

Taken aback and oblivious Cas doesn’t understand why Dean is so upset. “What’s wrong Dean? It said it was a cowboy romance. Nowhere did it say ‘chick flick’.”

“Yeah that’s because it’s a gay dude flick. The cowboys are GAY, Cas. There’s barely any chicks in it at all!”

“I still don’t understand what the problem is Dean? Gay is happy correct?”

“Gay means you like other dudes man. Jesus.”

_Oh. Then he too was ‘gay’._

“I didn’t know that was a bad thing Dean, I’m sorry.” He frowns and hands Dean the remote.

“It’s not a bad thing man, it’s just I don’t know. Gross. But we can watch it if you really want to, I think it show’s Anne Hathaway’s tits in here somewhere.”

Dean’s words are of little comfort to him, the hunter thought that he was _gross._ Now his suspicions were confirmed, Dean would _never_ love him. _Ever._

“We really don’t have to watch it Dean, if it grosses you out that much.”

“No Cas it’s fine, come on. It’s not like there’s anything else on anyways.”

“I think I’m going to go to bed, I don’t feel too well. Goodnight Dean.” Frowning he heads back to his room but feels Dean pull on his arm.

“Cas wait, are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s not your fault, and you couldn’t have known it was a gay cowboy movie anyways. We’ll watch it. Sit down and have a beer with me huh?”

“Dean it’s fine. I’m very tired, and like I said I’m not feeling well. Goodnight.” Yanking his arm away he walks to his bedroom feeling hurt and rejected.

Meanwhile Dean is puzzled at what could have gone wrong. Still sitting on the couch he contemplates what he did to offend Cas. His phone rings interrupting his thoughts, SAM appears on his cell. 

“Hello?”

“Hey just calling to check in. How’s Cas doing?”

“He’s fine, although he just said he wasn’t feeling well but I think that’s more because of me than him actually being ill.”

“Dammit Dean, what did you do?!”

“Nothing! I’m fine by the way thanks for asking.”

“You must have done something, Cas doesn’t offend easily. What did you do? Did you say something?”

“No! We were watching movies and he picked out fucking Brokeback Mountain Sammy. Brokeback Mountain! I can’t watch that! And so I told him it was a gay cowboy movie and he said so because he thought it meant happy and then I told him it was about guys liking guys! And he still didn’t understand and I just explained how gross it was. Because come on Sammy. Let’s face it, it’s gross. But I was gonna watch it anyways because it has Hathaway’s tit’s in there but he left.”

“You’re such an idiot Dean.”

“Why am I the idiot?!”

“Dude. Did you ever think that maybe _Cas was gay?_ ”

“What? No way! He banged that reaper! April! Remember?”

“So what? He didn’t know anything about sex, and he still doesn’t. Just go talk to him and tell him you don’t think it’s gross. _Now._ ”

“Come on man it is though! It’s just un-natural!”

“Wow. You’re really going to make me say it aren’t you?”

“Say what?”

“Dean. _I know._ ”

“Know what?”

“A million things but that doesn’t matter. One: You love Cas. Two: You’re bisexual dude. Always have been, 75% of homophobes are homophobes because they’re gay.”

“ _Whaat-I do not love Cas! I like CHICKS! WOMEN!”_

“God. You're so stupid sometimes. Bisexual is liking BOTH. Never mind stay in denial. Fine. Then go tell him you don't love him, because he loves you Dean. The guy looks at you like you created the universe and he knows the guy who did! It’s not fair to keep stringing him along like this man. I know it’ll hurt him but it’s for the best. And if you don’t love him then why did you mope around when he didn’t make it out of purgatory? Or cry after you kicked him out? Yes, I know about that, don’t even try to lie. Most of all why would you have stayed on that warehouse floor crying over his lifeless body confessing your love to him? You love him, just fucking admit it already. If not then let the guy move on with his life.”

Silence ensues.

“Dean? Are you still there?”

Sam’s voice knocks him out of his deep thoughts “Yes. I understand I’m going to talk to him now. What did you find in the archives?”

“A lot. But I think their safer here so I’m going to be longer than expected, because I’m not taking them out of the archive and bringing them back.”

“K. Talk to you later.”

With that he headed to the angel’s bedroom and stopped short when he heard muffled crying on the other side.

**CASTIEL’S POV**

Dean thought he was gross. Disgusting even. He didn’t understand why? Never in his life had he been concerned about the opposite or the same sex in a romantic or physical way. _Until he met Dean._ When he first laid eyes on the righteous man’s soul in hell he was lost, he was lost without any sense of direction, but he didn’t want to be found. Dean’s soul shone brighter than any he had ever encountered, it called out to him in a secret language that was all its own. Even after he’d been to hell, purgatory, and become a demon, the man’s soul was _still_ brighter than the northern star.

If that was ‘gross’ then _he_ was gross, because he loved Dean and Dean was a guy. A very handsome one at that. The first time he was human he saw him at the Gas-N-Sip for the first time.

Never in the years had he known Dean, had he seen his gorgeous face because his soul shone too brightly and it always blindsided him. When he finally did see it, he stared. Standing before him was Dean, it was true, but he was also very handsome. Light freckles scattered across his face, and his hair was a nice shade of light brown that he suspected he got from his mother. But what really drew him in was his eyes. Those emerald green eyes gave way to just how bright his soul was, and for a moment it was if he was still an angel glancing into the man’s soul.

He didn’t realize he was weeping until he felt the tears fall onto his neck, great. Now Dean would really hate him, he hated it when people cried. This only made him cry more, and he rolled over to sob into his pillow. The pillow that smelled like Dean, he must have taken the hunter’s pillow by mistake.

Great. Just one more reason for the hunter to hate him, now Cas had ruined his pillow on top of everything. You need a plan Castiel. Think if this was not Dean what would you do? _Leave._ He was well enough now, he thought, to leave and be on his own. The last time he was human he did it, he could do it again. Anything would be better than the hollow feeling he had radiating throughout his body causing him to shake.

Knocks vibrate through the room causing him to jump “Go away Dean.”

Two more knocks. Huffing he gets up and opens the door. “I said go away Dean.”

Standing at his door is not Dean, but instead is the _thing._

“Hello Castiel.”

**NOTES** **: Don’t hate me! I know a lot of you are probably mad at this ending, but I’m going to post another chapter later on in the day. I love you beanies! –DestielCocklesTrash.**


	6. Will you just stay with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you that I'd post another chapter today! Proceed with caution though, this chapter is full of feelings.

_It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Wake up. Wake up it’s just another nightmare. The thing is not here, how could it be? The bunker is safe. Warded against all evil._

“I’m not evil Castiel, not in my purest form. Yes, I read your mind. Don’t fret too much over it, that’s not why I’m here. I’m tied to you because of this flimsy grace you had so I’m going to give it back, but I want you to do something for me.”

“Keep it. I don’t want it.”

“Nor do I, silly angel, it’s far too weak to help me return to myself. Here, call it a parting gift. Now WAKE UP.”

It wasn’t the first time he had dreamed about the shadow, and it was surely not going to be the last. The real question remained, was he an angel again? He was about to check when he was interrupted.

*Knock Knock*

He can barely breathe, much less muster a response to the knocking, it may as well be the thing again. Instead Dean opens the door expecting crisis, and finds the angel weeping on the bed with his face in the pillow.

“Cas? I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to think of what to say, I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry for being an inconsiderate dick. We can watch whatever movie you want.”

Seriously? Did he really think this was about a movie? He begins packing his stuff. “Go away Dean. I don’t want to talk to you. I’m just a burden to you and Sam. You won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“You are not a burden. I never want to hear you say that ever again. Where is all of this coming from?”

“I don’t know, but I can’t stay here.”

“Is this still about the movie or?”

“Dammit Dean. No it is not about the movie. I love you! There. I said it. Can I leave now?”

Dean is unresponsive in the doorway, unfamiliar with what to say. His best friend loved him.

“I know you don’t feel the same way. Just go away. Leave me the fuck alone already so I can move on and get over you.” It’s the last thing he says as he storms past the hunter with his duffle bag in his hand.

Emerald green eyes shine with sadness, “Wait. Don’t go.”

“Why? You think I’m gross. Remember?”

Dean looks at his feet ashamed of what he said, he wanted to tell the angel a million things, but he was a coward.

“Exactly. Goodbye Dean.”

With that he is leaving the bunker and going to the garage to retrieve his old station wagon he’d left there months ago. He waits, expecting Dean to stop him, but nothing happens so he leaves with one last look at his safe haven.

A figure appears in his mirror, waving him down. “Cas wait!” but he ignores it. This was the only way. His only goal now was to find out if he was indeed an angel again.

He listened carefully, and suddenly prayers were filling his head once more. _Dean’s prayers._ Immediately he wanted to turn the radio off like he had done years ago, but the desperation in the man’s voice made him pause. Pulling over to the side of the road he listens to his hunter’s prayer.

_God? I don’t know if you’re listening, or if you even give a damn, but I need some help. I don’t want to lose Cas, I love him. I know I do, but everything in me tells me that it’s **wrong** , but it doesn’t feel wrong when I’m with him. I feel whole, and complete. Like I’ve been missing this piece of me my whole life and now that I’ve found it, I don’t know how I ever lived without him. Please I just need a sign. My father, he always told us that homosexuality was an abomination and that even if you weren’t real that it was still a disgrace and would always be a stain on humanity. But, I don’t think that love is wrong. And I love him. I love him so much that it hurts to think that I made him hate me, but it’s better this way. Sammy was right, I’m only going to hurt him in the end. It’d be selfish of me to keep him here if he’s not happy because of me. I just, I can’t let him leave. What if something happens? You’re children are dicks, and they all hate him. I’ve never known them not to be, if not chasing him trying to kill him, then they want him to lead them. And he, god, he just wants to do the right thing. That’s all he ever wants to do. But somehow, he’s always still right there beside me, waiting, faithfully on me to ask for assistance. I’d be dead without him, so would Sam. I owe him so fucking much, and I can’t even tell him any of this. Man, I’m such a coward. Whatever happens, I want you, to watch over him, I mean you are his father after all. _

Once again, Cas is weeping. Never had he heard the hunter speak about him like that. Honestly, he thought that every time he heard the phrase “I need you” it was because of his celestial powers. Not because of him. Now he knew, Dean did love him, he was just confused about it as much as he was.

A flicker of movement catches his eye in the review mirror and suddenly the impala is behind his station wagon and is pulling over beside him. Dean hops out of baby and runs to the other car he places a hand on the car to keep the angel from running off. “Cas! Hey. Please don’t go. Will you just come back home so we can talk about this?”

“The bunker is _your_ home Dean, not mine. I can’t keep guessing at where I belong, it used to be so natural. When I was younger I _always_ felt out of place, but I followed orders. Regardless of what they were, _until I met **you.**_ Since then wherever you are, that is where I’ve belonged. Until now. Now I see that I’ve been selfish and I can’t throw myself and my needs on the Winchester’s any longer. As you’ve stated before ‘nobody cares that I’m broken’ so I’m going to care about myself for once. And that means distancing myself _away_ from you. I meant what I said about loving you, but now,” A sharp pain was radiating through his chest and he didn’t know if he could say the next part. “Now. I need to love myself so that nobody else has to. And _only_ myself. Goodbye Dean.”

Once again he was crying, not caring this time if it angered the hunter. What he didn’t expect was Dean to be crying as well, still not letting go of his door. He looked mad.

“This isn’t about _us_ , it’s about you not being able to be in control anymore. You _hate_ being human. And if you leave because of that I hate you.”

“It is not. It never has been. I wish so badly that it was, it would make this so much easier. I didn’t fall and rebel from heaven to be in control, you stupid son of a bitch. I did it to be with _you_. You arrogant, stubborn hunter. All you do is sacrifice yourself selfishly expecting the people who love you to go along with it. And now that everything is fine, you screw it all up because you can’t handle the fact that I LOVE YOU. Me. Castiel. A _male_ angel. The real question isn’t about me being in control it’s about you being in control Dean. Control of your emotions at _all_ times.”

“Can you just stay with me? Please? We can forget any of this happened and move on with our lives.”

“Stay? You keeping saying Stay with me, Stay with me. Why? So I can watch you fall in love with a woman? Have children? I can’t do that. I have to go. Because all I want is you. All of you. Your stupid jokes, and western movies, and unhealthy food. Your weird human traditions. I want to wake up in your bed, to eat your cooking, to see you every minute of every single day until I die. But that’s not what this is about it’s about you. What do you want Dean?”

“You. I want you stay with me forever. I don’t want a fucking wife. I want _you_. I always have. I know you did all those things for me, and it hurts like hell to see the rejection in your eyes. Do you know how much it hurt to hold your lifeless body on that warehouse floor and think that I’d _never_ see those gorgeous blue eyes again? You’re the only person who can make me believe in myself. To give me hope, and love. That’s what you’ve given me since you chose me over your siblings. And then you made a deal with the devil. I was so upset but I knew, _I knew_ , that you’d come back. Loyal as always. Right by my side looking at me as if I was the northern star. And as selfish as it was I kept you around, _knowing_ that you loved me. I’ve known all along, what I didn’t know. God, I denied it for so long. Was that _I loved you too._ I have for so long. _I love you._ All I want is you.

“I love you. Please man, I need you, just stay with me. _Please?_  We can watch gay cowboy movies all day long and eat chocolate pie for breakfast lunch and dinner. I just want you to stay with me forever. Selfish as it sounds, because I’d rather have you cursed or not, remember? I want you whether you’re an angel, human, or whatever else the people upstairs decide they want you to be. _I just want you._ ”

Getting out of the station wagon, he almost knocks Dean over. “I want burgers. Not pie.”

Dean laughs but Cas is still crying, and is now trembling with the realization of Dean’s words.

“Shh. Hey. We can eat whatever you want, I’m going to take care of you now, it’s my turn.” He kisses the dark black hair on the angel’s head and rocks him back and forth.

“I’m so sorry for what I said. I could never hate you and being gay is not gross. If so then I’m gross too.”

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

"Let's go home."

 _Home. Dean liked that word coming from his angels mouth._ After fifteen minutes of Dean holding the angel on the side of the road, Cas finally pulls away to look at his hunter. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Cas laughs, he was not the gorgeous one. Dean was. 

"No, but I'm telling you now, Dean Winchester you are the most gorgeous man I've ever met. And I've met a lot." 

"Don't lie. I'm only the second most gorgeous man. You my angel are the first." 

Then in the middle of the ditch, he is pressing his lips against the angels. Their soft, just like he expected, his hand caresses his angel's face before pulling away to stare at him again. 

"I love you Cas." 

"I love you Dean." 

 

**_Notes: Okay! Finally? Right? That is how I feel watching the actual show. God, they need to just fucking admit it already. If anybody ever looked and talked to me like that, I would marry them on the spot! Hope you liked this chapter! I love you beanies. If you liked it give it kudos, comment or follow me on Tumblr! SuperBatLover16. Laters~_ **

 


	7. Ennis Del Mar/Dean Winchester & Jack Twist/Castiel- Brokeback Supernatural

After returning home, Cas takes Dean up on his offer to watch the cowboy movie.

“Anything you want. A promise is a promise.” Cas smiled sweetly at his hunter before kissing him for hundredth time that day. Dean tasted just like all the hunter’s favorite foods combined into one flavor that was essentially all Dean.

“Or we could continue doing this?” the hunter said hopefully winding his arms around the angel to continue the kiss.

Cas pulled away playfully and looked at Dean.

“Hmm. Nope. I’m intrigued by this ‘gay’ cowboy movie. I bet you’ll like it, it does have cowboys after all.”

Stroking his hunter’s face he laughs at the pout he gives off, “Fine. But you have to promise to sleep in _my_ bed tonight.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Dean frowns and then sighs “Please?”

“Okay, but only if you carry me there.”

“I told you not to get used to that”

“And you also said _anything_ I want. I like you carrying me.”

“Oh yeah? What about it do you like?”

Dean obviously was trying to distract him from the movie _still_ on pause from earlier. He smiles smugly when Cas squints and presses himself closer to Dean. Their as close as anyone can be at this point.  

“This. The feeling of being in your arms, close to you, so close to me that I can hear your heart beating. And so I can do this, anytime I want to” he says right before going to kiss Dean once more on the lips. At the last second he stops and unpauses the movie instead.

Dean throws back his head and groans. Cas then takes the opportunity to kiss the hunter’s freckled throat, the hunter parts his lips and sighs. After several minutes of Cas licking and exploring his hunters neck Dean threads his hands through the dark hair. He pulls the angel’s mouth back to his. Their lips move in sync and tongues begin to clash. When both begin to breathe a little heavier they stop and Cas looks at Dean with lust blown eyes, all of the blue is gone. Filled in its place, longing.

Dean begins to stroke the angels face again, running his thumb along Cas’s cheek. “I don’t want to go to fast, I want us to last forever. So if that means taking it a little slow at first, then so be it, because it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anybody for anything other than just sex. But with you, I’d give up all the sex in the world just to have you, but now I’m here thinking about us having sex, and I don’t know if were ready for that just yet. I’ve never been with another man before so it’s going to take some time for me to get used to it. But this- I don’t think I’ll ever get over having your soft lips on mine, especially on my neck. Dammit Cas. Why did we wait so long to do this?”

“Insecurity mostly. But none of that matters, what matters is that we’re together now, and if you want to take it slow then fine. I can’t promise that I’m going to keep my hands off of you though, now that I get to look and touch at you all I want, I’m never going to stop. _Ever._ ” Once again he’s kissing Dean’s perfect cupid lips but pulls away after a moment to rewind the movie.

“I’m also going to tease you every chance I get. I like the look on your face. Come on lets watch the movie.”

“Hmph well what if I tease you? Hmm?” He pulls away from Cas and scoots over to the other side of the couch. Cas sits unwavering at the same spot and turns to watch the movie. Twenty minutes in Dean is pouting, and scoots back over to sit next to his angel.

“You’re a mean tease” he says as the angel wraps his arms around the hunter. Kissing his light hair, Cas chuckles “We’ll see about that.”

An hour and a half in, Dean forgets all about his protest about the ‘gay cowboy’ movie, and is deep into the movie. So deep, that he doesn’t even bother pay attention when Cas starts to plant kisses on Dean’s face every time he sees a freckle.

“Cas, stop. I’m trying to watch the movie, it’s almost over.”

“Hmph, a couple of hours ago you didn’t even want to watch it, and now you can’t even look away to see me tease you.”

“It’s a good movie. Besides I think Jack is fixing to tell Ennis to fuck off. About time too, poor Jack.”

“You just think he’s handsome.”

Dean pauses the movie and smirks, “Yeah, but you know why? Because he looks like _my boyfriend_ , the most handsome man ever.” Cas blushes and unpauses the movie.

“He is pretty handsome, and so is Ennis, who resembles a certain bowlegged hunter I know.”

“ _Bowlegged?_ ”

“Mmhm. Now hush.”

_“There ain’t never enough time. Never enough. You know, friend? This is a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation, it used to come easy, and now it’s like seeing the pope.”_

_“Jack, I gotta work… You got a better idea?”_

_“I did once.”_

_“You did once. You been to Mexico, Jack Twist? Cause I hear what they got in Mexico for boys like you.”_

_“Hell yes I’ve been to Mexico, is that a fucking problem?”_

_“Well, I’m going to tell you this one fucking time Jack fucking Twist, and I ain’t fooling. What I don’t know, all them things that I don’t know. Might get you killed if I came to know them. I ain’t joking.”_

_“Yeah, well try this one. And I say it just once.”_

_“Go ahead!”_

_“Tell you what we could have had a good life together, a fucking real good life, a place of our own. But you didn’t want it Ennis! So what we got now is fucking Brokeback Mountain. Everything’s built on that. That’s all we got boy I hope you know that if you don’t ever know the rest.”_

_“God damn you.”_

_“You count the damn few times that we have been together in twenty fucking years and the damn short leash you keep me on, and then you ask me about Mexico and tell me you’ll kill me for getting something I don’t hardly ever get!… You have no idea how bad it gets! I’m not you! I can’t make it on a couple of high altitude fucks once or twice a year! You are too much for me Ennis. You son of a whore son bitch… **I wish I knew how to quit you.”**_

_“Then why don’t you? Why don’t you just let me huh? It’s because of you Jack that I’m like this. That I’m nothing, I’m nowhere… Get the fuck off me!”_

_“Come here.”_

_“Damn you Ennis.”_

_“I just can’t do this anymore Jack.”_

There are tears in Dean’s eyes and he grabs Cas’s arms around him and scoots closer to his angel, laying his head on the angel’s chest.

“I love you Cas. I’m sorry it took so long to tell you.”

“I love you too. Forever.”

They watch the rest of the movie in silence and awe. When Ennis finds out about Jack’s death, they both cry.

“We can watch another movie if you want to, I’m kind of hungry though, do you want to get some take out?”

“Take out?”

“Yeah Cas, it’s food. Like pizza, or Chinese.”

“Pizza sounds good.”

“Great, I’ll call it in.”

Twenty minutes later they’re eating pizza and watching Hercules. “I love this movie, Sammy used to watch it all the time.” Half way through it, Dean is snoring sleeping against Cas. When the movie is finally over, he gets up and tries his best to pick up his hunter. Any other time he could lift anything, especially now that he was an angel again, but his legs gave out. Sending him and Dean to the floor. 

“Cas? What are you doing?”

“I was trying to carry you to your room, but I’m not as strong as I thought.”

Dean laughs at him “You’re not strong enough yet. It’s okay, you’re human now remember?”

Embarrassed that he didn’t tell Dean sooner, he looks down. “About that. Dean. I”

“I know, I’m sorry about what I said earlier about you not wanting to be human because of control or whatever, I was mad and I was just trying to hurt you. I know you couldn’t care less about it.”

“No Dean, that’s not what I was going to say, I had a dream that the, the thing was back. And it gave me my grace back. I didn’t tell you earlier because I was so happy about us, but I’m an angel again, or at least I think I am.”

“So what it was just a dream, you’re still human.”

“No Dean, I heard you praying. I heard you talking to my father.”

“You-you what?!”

“I heard you, I tried not to listen because I was so angry but I couldn’t stop. I’m sorry Dean, it’s just.”

“Cas. No, don’t. I’m sorry, I should’ve just told you directly, instead of telling your dad like a teenager. But if you’re an angel again why are you still so weak?”

“I don’t know, I’m going to try something, and if it doesn’t work then I’ll know that I’m still human.” 

“O-okay. Just be careful, please.”

Closing his eyes he tries to hear other peoples prayers, nothing happens. Then, he tries to teleport them to the bedroom.

**_You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you Castiel?_ **

**Darkness fills the room**

When the light returns Castiel is gone, leaving not a single clue behind.

_**Notes: Okay, I promise the next update won't be so crazy! I love you guys, and I hope you've enjoyed this emotional roller-coaster called Destiel. I love you beanies! ~** _

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Hey Jude...?

 

          Cas wakes up in a daze, the room is dark and he can hear chains rattling around him and screams echoing. “Hello Castiel” a smooth British voice echoes, _Crowley._ “Where am I Crowley?” he says with a scowl.

“It’s impolite to ignore one’s salutations, it almost makes me regret saving you. _Almost._ ”

“ _Save me?_ ” Why would the King of Hell save him?

“I know what you’re thinking, why would the King of Hell save me? But mate you’re asking the wrong question, why would the noble King save me and put me in his own bedroom?”

Looking around he confirms that he is indeed in a bedroom, but is it Crowley’s? Upon further inspection he sees a mass portrait of the ex-cross roads demon hanging by the bed. “I still don’t understand why”

Crowley interrupts him looking bored with the conversation, “Believe it or not, Squirrel and I have grown exceptionally close, whether he chooses to accept that fact or not, I won’t have his boyfriend killed by one of my demons. Yes, the ‘thing’ is a demon, well a demon hybrid. It’s an abomination, don’t worry too much about it now. I’ve had it destroyed.”

The mysterious, frightening thing that had been tormenting them for months was a _demon_? A mere _demon?_

“A demon _hybrid_ , Castiel. There is a difference. Abaddon created them to mindlessly follow her and after her death I had them all slaughtered, it seems I missed the most important one though, the leader, until today. It brought me you, thinking to redeem itself and once again be known in Hell, but I had him killed immediately and you brought here. To my chambers.”

Still shocked, Cas sits with his mouth agape. _Crowley saved him?_

“Most people say thank you, but I expect those kind of grade f manners from you angel lot. I’ll have you brought home soon, tell Dean his bestie says hello.”

“Crowley, wait. Whatever it is you think to gain from this, the answer is no. No deal is going to be struck I can promise you that.”

“Oh your dad. Give it a bloody rest! I have feelings too you know? Especially since the Hardy Boys injected me with that human juice. Dean is my friend, I was doing what any decent friend would do. All I ask is that he call every now and then so I don’t have to constantly spy on you lot.”

“What do you want Crowley?” Cas asked, still suspicious of the demon.

“Dammit, if you don’t stop I’m going to make you crawl out of hell. Now there is something I didn’t mention before, when I singed it to ashes it also burned away your grace, so you are now officially human. _Forever._ ”

“My grace is gone?”

“Yes! Don’t you bloody listen?”

“Wait, how did you know it stole my grace?”

“I’ve been keeping a close eye, now go home. You’re beginning to bore me.”

“But how” with a snap of the demon’s fingers he is back in the bunker with Dean. Except it’s as though nothing had happened. Dean is sitting on the floor in the lit living room beside him confused as to what had happened.

*BACK AT THE BUNKER...*

“Other than the power just blowing out, I think you’re still human.”

“Um Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you not notice I was gone?”

“You never went anywhere? What are you talking about?”

“Earlier. When it went to pitch black, the thing was back but Crowley saved me” Dean interrupts him.

“It was back? And you expect me to believe that _Crowley_ saved you?”

“He did, he said that the thing was a demon hybrid and that he saved me because you were his best friend. It’s strange, I know but he told me to say hello for him.”

“Son of a bitch, he’s going to come around asking for a favor now.”

“No, he said that it was for you, but he also killed the thing and said that when he did, it burned away my grace as well. So, I am human, yes.”

“You’re human?”

“Yes.”

“But that doesn’t explain how you heard me praying?”

“I believe that because we’re soul mates that perhaps I will always hear your prayers, after all when I healed you part of my grace was in that, so I will always be able to hear your prayers.”

Dean smiled at his boyfriend, and took in the sight before him. Indigo eyes looked at him with adoration and weariness. Lightly rubbing his thumb along the stubbled jaw to the cheek bone, Cas melts into his hunters touch.

“Let’s go to bed.” Dean got up and brought his angel with him. In one swift motion he was picking Cas up and with a sly grin.

With his arms around the hunter’s neck, Cas leans up to kiss his hunter once more. Going to pull away, Dean chuckles. “Two can play that game angel.”

“Dean. I’m not an angel anymore.” He said this looking down and tries to wiggle free of Dean’s arms.

“Cas. Stop” he says pulling the angel in tighter, “I don’t care if you have your grace, _you’ll always be my angel._ ” Sealing their lips together for a sweet kiss he strokes his angel’s dark hair.

Cas parts his lips and clings tighter to Dean, and grabs his face. Twisting himself around, he straddles his hunter, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. He pulls away from the kiss and looks defiantly into olive green eyes and smiles smugly.

“Oh you think that’s funny don’t you?”

Cas nods and jiggles with laughter “Your face is very amusing, yes.”

 _“Oh yeah?”_  Soon Dean is walking with Cas straddling him towards the wall, pressing the angel up against it knowingly. Whispering in his ear “how about now?” before he begins kissing the angels neck. Cas groans and runs his hands down Deans back, clenching at the fabric. Dean begins to lick and nip his way back up to the angel’s ear. “Or now?” Soon Cas is panting, begging Dean to do something. _“Please. Dean.”_

Unlatching his mouth from the angel’s neck, he marvels at the bruise already forming there. Moving his attention to the angel’s face he smiles wickedly. “See there? It’s not nice to tease, now is it?” He drops Cas to the floor and begins to walk towards his room, expecting his angel to follow him.

Cas, however has other plans in mind. If Dean wanted to play games, then so did he. “Dean wait.” He turns around, quirking an eyebrow up at his angel. Cas nearly tackles the hunter and lays them down on the hallway floor so that he is sitting on Dean’s stomach. “Cas? As much as I like this position, you’re not exactly light mmf” his sentence is interrupted by Cas grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely.

Sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth, the angel smiles against the hunters mouth and moves to where his ass is on Dean’s crotch. Grinding up and down he starts to move in rhythm with his hunter, soon his pants are uncomfortable. He pulls away again but this time, out of confusion, “Dean. I’m uncomfortable, these pants are starting to hurt my genitals.”

“Not so fun now, is it? It’s called an erection Cas, I’ll help, but not here. Come on.”

Crawling off of Dean he frowns, “I thought I was going to win.”

Dean laughs at him again as they walk to the bedroom hand in hand, “Technically you did, were not going slow anymore, well I’m going to compromise.”

“This is not what I expected at all. Last time was a blur of movement and then it was over.”

“I’m going to assume she did all the work, and that’s fine. You didn’t know anything then, but I’ve gotta tell you, whatever you’ve been doing to study the subject keep doing it. It’s definitely helped.”

“Really?”

“Uh yeah Cas, I’ll show you, and from now on you can practice with me. Eh?” backing Cas up to the bed he crawls over him, smiling down at his angel.

“I look forward to it.”

“Good, how’s your boner?”

“It hurts”

“I’m sorry man, it’s just the jeans. Let’s get those off.” He begins unbuttoning Cas’s new jeans and slides them down to reveal Dean’s boxers.

“Are you wearing my underwear?”

“I forgot to buy some… I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean smiled as he pulled the jeans all the way off. “No, I don’t mind, it’s incredibly sexy.”

Running his hands up and down Cas’s muscular thighs he licks his lips, and his angel groans. Moving back up he pulls the t-shirt over Cas’s head. “Ugh. _Dean._ ”

“Shh. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Hands are grasping the sheets, and Dean begins to rub Cas through his boxers momentarily before grabbing Cas’s face as he seals their lips together once more. A groan escapes the angel’s mouth and the hunter smiles against the kiss before opening his mouth to tug playfully on the angel’s bottom lip. When he lets go he feels a tongue press its way into his mouth.

Dean’s hands begin to roam, finding the waistband of his boxers on the angel. After yanking them down he presses his body down onto Cas’s. Then he removes his mouth from Cas and moves it to his neck. Kissing down moves his body along the body beneath him.

At this point, Cas is panting hard and writhing beneath Dean, trying to remove the hunters clothes as well. When he realizes what the angel’s doing he speeds it up and unbuttons his pants and kicks them off, leaving him in his boxers.

Once the task is completed, he moves back up to seal their lips together again, sliding their naked bodies together. Cas stops clenching the sheets and threads them through Dean’s hair instead. A muffle “ _Dean_ ” is spoken against his lips as he strokes Cas’s huge dick. Creating a rhythm of kissing, tugging and grinding on one another, soon Dean is also hard.

Deciding to use that to his advantage he removes his own boxers and slides their cocks together to create friction. Now he is panting as well, and Cas’s mouth on his neck does not help him contain himself. _“Fuck Cas.”_

Nails are scratching down his back, digging into skin as he pumps his hand up and down their dicks one last time. A deep and gravelly voice that’s almost a whisper yells out “Dean!” as they cum onto the angel’s stomach. He pulls on his boxers before giving his angel his and lays down next to his angel, laying his head on his chest.

“Fuck that was amazing.”

Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s hair. “What about the semen?”

“Shit, yeah, hold on.” He rolls over to his bed side table and gets the tissue before cleaning up Cas’s stomach.

“That was much better than my time with April.”

“Well I certainly hope so.”

“It was. Thank you Dean.”

“Don’t mention it, so much for going slow eh?”

“We’re not going ‘slow’?”

“After that? Hell no! If I wasn’t so tired, we would do _so_ much more, but I’m beat.”

“Me too.” Dean pulls the blanket over them and snuggles into Cas’s side, draping his arm over him.

“Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

“Dean?”

“Yes?”

“Can you sing to me?”

“You heard me?”

“Of course I did. It’s why I like the Beatles so much. Please?”

“Sure thing. What do you want to hear?”

“Hey Jude.”

 _~“Hey Jude, don’t be so sad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude.”_ ~

Notes: This may be the last chapter I write for this fic, I haven’t decided yet… But, if you want me to continue it comment and tell me! I hope you’ve enjoyed this fic of ups and downs with all the Dean/Cas feels you could want. Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about Sammy, if I continue writing there will be a surprise in store!. Love you beanies. –SuperBatLover16


	9. Surprise Surprise ;)

       Flipping through the old text, Sam sighs out loud. It was time to call it, Cas being human couldn’t be undone, unless he stole another angel’s grace, which he doubted would ever happen again.

Dialing Dean’s number he awaits to hear his brother’s voice on the other end. Castiel’s voice booms through the phone instead, muffled “Dean a little busy at the mo-moment.” He can hear movement on the other end of the line and a small sigh from the angel. With a click the line goes dead.

“Guess those two worked things out after all” he says to an empty, dusty room. He begins to pack up his laptop to leave when he hears the door being turned, who else would be here? Nobody else had a key except for hunters…

A tall blonde woman walks through in jeans and a red plaid flannel. “Oh. Uh sorry, I didn’t know anybody else would be using the Singer Library. I’ll go.”

Sam is puzzled, he’d never met this woman before, but she was obviously a fellow hunter. “No, no it’s fine. I was just leaving.” He smiles and gets up to leave.

“Sam, right?”

Confused he nods, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You’re one of the Winchester boys that Bobby was always bragging on.”

Even now, their reputation never ceased to be a well-known one.

“How’d you know Bobby?”

“He uh, he’s my Dad.”

“Bobby’s your dad?”

Bobby never mentioned having any kids, she must have been a surprise to him as well.

“Yeah, I uh didn’t meet him until I was 15, by then it was too late. My mom thought he was crazy but I’ve been able to talk to ghosts since I was three, so I don’t know I’ve always been intrigued by the father who she said was obsessed with ghosts and demons.”

“You know he uh passed right?”

“Oh yeah, he kept in touch, I’m sure he would have been around more, but like I said my Mom wasn’t a fan so… But we would spend Father’s Day together and one time he was working on something in my town and I saw him and demanded he let me help. And ever since then I’ve been stuck in this ‘family’ business.”

“I’m sorry, he never mentioned you…”

“He wouldn’t have, you Winchester boys were his real family. Not that he ever said that, but I think he was so upset with himself for not being a part of my life when I was younger he punished himself and kept a distance. I only found out about his death when I went to visit him and his house had been burnt down and there was mail piled up. I just put two and two together.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh right, sorry I was just so intrigued to finally get to meet the famous Sam Winchester, you’ve been to hell and back. I can’t even imagine. My name’s Jennifer by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Jennifer. So what brings you to the old archives?”

“Oh right, for a minute I forgot what I was doing here, um there’s an alpha vamp a couple of towns over and I didn’t have much research on it, and I couldn’t find anything online so I figured I should try the old archive.”

“I can give you a hand if you like, all it takes to kill one is the blood of a dead man, it works just like an axe to the head.”

She smiles at him and nods “Yeah definitely, I’d love to work with the great Sam Winchester. That’s like painting with Van Gogh.”

“Thanks but it’s just Sam, and I’m really just a regular run of the mill hunter. My brother though, he uh he’s pretty good.”

“Yeah of course, sorry Sam, I know I must be acting like a crazed fan, it’s just exciting. There are so many rumors about you boys. Boys, sorry. _Men._ Jesus you’re tall, usually I’m looking down at people but not you.”

“It gets annoying doesn’t it? And you’re not short yourself, but it’s fine. I’ve met crazed fans and you are not one of them.”

They laugh and he glances at his phone. TEXT MESSAGE FROM: DEAN.

“Yes it does! It’s so nice to meet a fellow tall person, I feel like I’ve known you for years already. So Sam, what do you say we get out of here and hit up the morgue?”

“Sure, let me just grab my stuff.”

_Sorry about that. I’m still teaching Cas about socially acceptable things, he didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to answer my phone. You on your way back? No rush._

Ugh. So he was right, he shivers in disgust at the image of his brother. He texts him back quickly.

_It’s fine, just warn somebody. I take it that means that you two finally bit the bullet and are together finally? I’m going to be a couple more days, I met a girl. Says that she’s Bobby’s kid. Look up Jennifer Singer when you get a chance. G2G._

Heading out he walks towards the classic car he took from the bunker’s collection. Unlocking the doors he motions for her to get in but she remains still. “That thing? Really? I never took you to be a car junky. I know Bobby was but damn.” She walks towards her blue Prius and motions for him to get in.

“I’m not, I just borrowed it.”

“You mean you stole it? Tsk tsk. Now I know why they say to never meet your heroes.” She says laughing at him.

“Actually, it’s my brothers, he’s nuts about the classics. We have a garage full of them.”

“Relax, I’m only kidding, do you think I could afford a car like this? No way, I hijacked it from a prep school kid.”

“Oh so the saint becomes the demon. Ye without sin cast the first stone princess.”

The mood quickly changes and she snarls at him _“Never. Ever. Call me that.”_

Feeling the intensity he nods, and prepares himself for a fight. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

A wicked smile plays at her lips, “Oh my god! You should have seen your face! Don’t worry about it. I’m not one of those physco girls.”

Confused as to if he should laugh or prepare for attack he sits still. She slaps him on the shoulder. “Damn. You must have had a lot of shit happen to you, relax Winchester. It was a joke.”

He nods but remains tense. She turns on the radio and Drake blasts through the speakers.

When they arrive at the morgue, he realizes that they’re not wearing the right clothes to get in. “Uh, I didn’t bring my fed suit. And I doubt they’ll believe you’re with the FBI looking like that…” Glancing at her, carefully eyeing her up and down.

Her blonde wavy hair flows down to her back, half of it is up in a type of braid, her jeans are tight and don’t leave a lot to the imagination. But her combat boots and the small blade he see’s peeking out of her boot says otherwise. Most people wouldn’t catch it, but Sam Winchester was not most people.

“Relax Winchester, I’m just scoping the place, we can B&E it later.”

Girl was a professional he had to admit, but he doubted she had the skills to get past their security system.

_*Later that night*_

Within five minute Jennifer has cracked the system and is inside waiting for the tall man behind her.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?”

He goes to her flank, preparing for any trouble they may run into. After giving the all clear, he shows her where to get the blood. Pointing to a vein in a dead woman’s neck. “This vein right here remains intact the longest with the best blood.” Drawing enough blood to kill an alpha they leave soon after.

“I count that as a victory. We should celebrate!”

“Great,” he smiles at her remembering a bar down the road. “I think there’s a bar up the road. They have good fries.”

“ _Oh._ I uh, I’m a recovering alcoholic. 10 years sober.”

 _She was only 25._ Damn, poor girl must have had it worse than he thought. A flash of sympathy graces his face, softening his expression.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, and don’t be sorry honey. I know what most people think and it wasn’t anything tragic like that, I just lived in a small town at the time, with nothing better to do. I’m one of the lucky ones who caught it early on, I started drinking when I was only twelve. Luckily my mom caught on and had me in rehab when I was 15. That’s when she called Bobby, blamed the whole thing on him actually. Poor guy, he didn’t even know I existed.”

“I am so sorry, I had no idea and I just, uh. My brother and I are probably classified as alcoholics too but it comes and goes with the problems. My dad though, he was a terrible drunk. Thank god he didn’t take it on me, but I think sometimes he took it out on Dean. Of course, he never said so but I’d see the bruises and I’d know deep down.”

“God, that’s awful. If you ever want to come to one of the AA meetings let me know, don’t worry it’s not too religious. Just a ‘higher power’ and all that.”

“Trust me, I know all about higher powers. My brother is actually dating one, Castiel. Well he’s in love with an angel. Ex-angel.” He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

She smiles at him and tilts her head before nodding in understanding. “I’ve heard about him, he saved your brother right? No wonder they’re in love. That’s the greatest love story ever told. An angel rescues a human, falls for him, and then falls from heaven for the human. It’s very romantic and beautiful.”

Sam laughs, “You should have seen the real thing, and it was so annoying. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Dean just now grew a pair and admitted to loving the guy. They’re all cuddled up now though, everything is kind of perfect actually.”

“Bless his heart that must have been tough on him.”

 _“Bless his heart?_ No, no, no. Bless _my_ heart. Where are you from any ways? I’ve never heard an accent like that before.”

“Oh all over, Tennessee, Texas, Kansas. My mom liked to move a lot. Kind of blended me into one giant hick if you ask me, I hate my accent. I’ve tried to change it but the darn thing won’t go away.”

“No, it’s cute. I like it.” He smiles warmly at her and she blushes.

“So do you want to go somewhere else? I think there’s a TGI Friday’s somewhere in the next town. They have good burgers but, personally I’m more of a vegetarian myself sometimes. Depends on the mood.”

“I eat salads when I can, but a burger actually sounds pretty good right now, let’s go.”

With that they’re driving to the town over and pulling into the parking lot thirty five minutes later.

**_Back at the Bunker with Dean and Cas._ **

 

After a stern lecture about _not_ answering the phone while somebody is going down on you, the mood had been killed.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I thought that it was prudent to answer Sam’s call, he may have been in trouble.” Once again Cas apologized to his hunter but he waved it off with bitch face and shrug.

“He will be when he gets home, he killed the mood and all chances of us not going slow. Now were back to square one.” Cas pouted, teasing was not fun when you were on the receiving end, except Dean _wasn’t_ teasing. Sticking his lip out he sighed, and mumbled.

“This sucks.”

“Yeah, it would have. Damn Moose” he says flipping through the web browser.

“What are you looking at?” Glancing at the computer screen he tries to peek but Dean covers it up immediately.

“Huh? Nothing. Just the news.”

“Are you on Busty Asian Beauties?” Scowling and yanking the laptop away to look he’s shocked to see that it’s a site for romantic movie showings at a drive in theatre.

Sitting with his arms folded Dean rolled his eyes at his angel, “It’s not nice to be nosey. And it was _supposed_ to be a surprise.”

Putting the laptop down, he sits on Dean’s lap and wraps his arms around him. “I’m so sorry Dean, I love it, and it was still a surprise. When is it?”

Still pouting he shrugged “I don’t know you took it away before I could see, but do you really think that I would be on porn sites now that were together?”

“No Dean, I don’t I was just joking, but you should know that I don’t care if you want to get on those sites.”

“I don’t need those sites, I actually haven’t been on it in months. All I need is _you._ ” Finally he wraps his arms around the angel and Cas snuggles in closer.

Humming in contentment he lays his head on the hunter’s chest, when he feels something vibrating. Dean shifts looking for his phone, finally retrieving it he checks it. “Message from Sammy. Says he met a girl named Jennifer Singer, he wants me to look her up.”

Cas returns to his previous position and Dean sighs, he says “I’ll do it later” and lays his cheek against the dark hair. Forty five minutes later they’re both sleeping lightly in the chair when the king of hell appears.

“Well isn’t this bloody adorable?” Walking up to the couple he grins as realization washes over the hunter. His whole body becomes rigid, and his hold on Cas becomes tighter.

The angel begins to stir and he turns around in Dean’s arms preparing for conflict. Nostril’s flare and a low growl escapes his throat, “What do you want Crowley? A thank you?”

“A damn hello every now and then would be nice. You Winchesters are all the same.”

Dean laughs sarcastically. “Have you seen Sam recently too, or is this just a social call?”

“I like to mix business with pleasure. But no I haven’t seen Moose in ages, don’t tell him hello for me, we didn’t part friends, he and I. He did try to kill me, bloody fool. But then again so did angel boy. All is well that ends well.”

Still snarling, Dean squints “Why are you here Crowley?”

“I have a wedding present for you. Other than your dear angel’s life.”

“Who’s getting married?”

“Oh, did I miss it? _Bollocks._ I wanted to be the man of honor. Oh well. Congrats on being gay, here you go.” In an instant he’s gone and in his place is John Winchester in the flesh.

Instantly Dean drops Cas and walks over to the figure resembling his father, _“Dad?”_

 

**_Notes_ ** **_:_ ** **_Duh, Duh, Duh! Sorry to leave another cliff hanger, well not too sorry or I wouldn’t do it. Love you beanies! Follow me on Tumblr- SuperBatLover16 </3 _ **


	10. Reunion?

YEARS EARLIER*

          Leaving the small town of Brooks he sighs, his two boys in the back seat would have to change schools once again. It couldn’t be helped, he was close to finding it. So close, that he could taste it.

“Daddy?” It stung when his eldest, Dean, called him that.

“Dean you’re too old to be calling me that.”

Lip quivering he nodded, he hated making Dean feel that way, but it was for the best.

“Yes sir.”

“What is it Dean?” he said looking in the rearview mirror making sure Sam was still asleep.

Fidgeting he looks at Sam sleeping beside him, “I uh have to go the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you go before we left?”

Dean mumbles _“because Sammy was still in the bathroom.”_   Then shrugs.

“There aren’t any bottles back there?”

Dean makes a face “No sir.”

“Fine. We’ll stop at the next exit, wake up your brother and make sure that he doesn’t have to go too.”

After everyone has gone to the restroom they settle back into the Impala on to their next destination. He awaits the inevitable question, he knows his youngest will ask.

Two hours later it comes.

“Dad can we stay at least a month at this next town?”

And there it was. “Sam. You know the answer to that. We stay as long as we need to. We leave when we finish the job that’s that.”

“But-.”

“No buts. I don’t know why you’re so worried about it anyways, you’re going to skip to the fifth grade and you’re only eight.”

“Yes sir.” Looking discouraged he digs a book out of his back pack and begins reading.

Dean on the other hand is buried in a car magazine.

“Dean, you looking at the cars or the girls?”

“Neither, there’s a section on mechanics and.”

“Well I know you’re not looking at the mechanic are you?” He laughs, Dean wasn’t gay, because he’d been a ladies man since birth.

He grimaces and nods “No of course not, I was just um kidding. I was looking at the rack on this girl.” John laughs and nods giving his son a that a boy.

Sam looks at him with a small smile and taps his father on the shoulder. “Are we going to eat soon? I’m hungry.”

“Is the jerky all gone?”

“Yes sir. I ate the rest of it.”

“Then you shouldn’t be hungry. We’ll eat when we get there. Just read your book.”

*PRESENT TIME*

Cas wasn’t hurt by the sudden rejection when John Winchester appeared, Dean’s father was not a bad man, but he was _not_ a good father. Abuse lined his boyfriend’s childhood, and it was at the core of Dean’s emotional problems.

Not that his father was a role model for that, but he was much better than John Winchester. His father was around in every way possible when he was younger, except for physical. Celestial beings were not like humans they didn’t require physical contact. Human’s _craved_ it, especially adolescents. Other than the bond the brothers shared, they had little no physical contact with other humans in their early life. It lived and died with their mother Mary. But this John Winchester was different, he could sense it, angel or not.

Dean’s broken voice pulls him out of his thoughts, _“Dad?”_

Getting up, he looks at his son who is now a man. “Dean.” They embrace each other tightly, holding on for life. John is trembling with emotion. _“I’m so sorry son. I”_ Dean pulls away shaking his head, “Dad. Don’t. You did the best you could, and in the end we killed the son of a bitch that killed Mom and Jessica.”

He nods with tears in his eyes “I know, I’m so proud of you boys. You’ve literally been to hell and back, my boy. The righteous man, and now look at you! Shacked up with an angel of the lord. I guess the rumors were true. Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Most people come back from hell broken, their soul shattered, but John’s soul seemed to be restored as if new. Crowley wasn’t lying, this was a gift indeed. He was once again pure, and the man he should have been when raising his sons.

Hope filled Dean’s eyes and he walked over towards his angel before taking his hand. “Dad, this is Castiel. My boyfriend. Cas, this is my Dad, John.”

John stuck out his hand and he took it, giving a strong shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you John Winchester, your fate was planned for years on end. You’re a very important man, bringing life to your sons is an important job. I’m honored to meet you.”

John smiles and lets go of the handshake “And I you. I’ve heard a lot about you from the VIP section of the pit. Seems the boss is a fan of us Winchesters. I believe that’s thanks to my charming sons, but you wouldn’t believe what they say about the pretty boy angel. It’s amazing, and now that I’ve met you I can see that the rumors are true. You are head over heels in love with my son.”

Dean blushes and squints. “I’m still playing catch up on how you’re out of the pit. Why would Crowley just give away your soul?”

“Well he said it was a parting gift, that you two were good friends? And that you would understand?” John is clearly just as confused as Dean and Cas are.

“Actually I have little to no clue what the hell he’s talking about, first he saves Cas, then he”

“Wait. Wait. He _saved_ Castiel? The angel. Your boyfriend. Why would he have to save him from anything??” They sigh knowing a long explanation was ahead.

After explaining The Darkness and the thing almost killing Castiel, they explain they then have to explain about the Mark of Cain, and John has the exact same reaction everyone else had.

“Dammit Dean.”

Finally they get to the part where Dean and Crowley were traveling the country together going bar to bar to keep the mark at bay. “Sounds like a good friend, demon or not.”

“King of Hell actually.”

“Yeah well, when we make friends they’re not of small stature are they? I mean you’re _dating_ a damn angel of the lord for Christ’s sake. And your brother. Speaking of where is Sammy?”

Dean couldn’t believe they had gone that long without talking about his younger brother, it used to be _all_ about keeping him safe. ‘Look out for Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy’ but now _something_ was different, John was different. It all seemed to be too good to be true, but he ignored that gut feeling and bathed in the happiness.

“He was digging in Bobby’s archives and he met a girl, he should be back in a couple of days.”

“Bobby, that old son of a bitch, how the hell is he?”

Ache swells in Dean’s chest and it shows on his face. John nods in understanding “ _Oh._ I’m sorry. I didn’t know. How’d he pass?”

“Dick shot him in the head.”

“Dick is right but what was it?”

Cas looks guilty so Dean squeezes his hand and gives a small smile before answering his father. “It was a leviathan. Thing crawled out of Satan’s armpit. Purgatory.”

“A _leviathan?_ And you killed it?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, “ _We_ killed it, me and Cas.”

“I’m touched, my boys are all grown up and happy to beat all. I’m so proud, and as nice as this all is, I’m beat. Is there an extra room where I can crash?”

“Sure, uh take any room you want in that hallway.”

 John hugs him one last time, inhaling deeply and smiling at the life he had wanted all along. When he pulls away he looks his son in the eyes and pats his face, “I’m proud of you Dean, I didn’t say as much as I damn near should have. But I mean it, you boys are my life, I should have seen that sooner. And you, Cas.”

 He says pulling away from his son and wraps the angel up in embrace similar to the one Sam gives. “Thank you for taking care of my boys, welcome to the family.”

After saying goodnight, Dean directs him to the hallway and comes back with tears in his eyes.

Wrapping his arms around his angel he sighs in bliss, “I don’t know if it’s all real or if this is just some cruel joke that Crowley is playing, and I don’t really care. I’m going to bask in this while I can, and if it gets ruined then so be it, until then I’m going to relax with my boyfriend.”

Cas kisses his hair lightly, combing his fingers through it before pulling back to look at Dean. “Boyfriend. I like that. Dean is my boyfriend.” Smiling at the word he rubs circles on the freckled cheek, and Dean leans into his touch closing his eyes.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Dean, it’s five o’clock. We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“I didn’t say we were going to sleep.”

“Oh. _Oh.”_   Realization washes over him and then he frowns, “But John.”

“Is in the other side of the bunker, I didn’t do that on accident babe.”

“Babe?”

“Too weird?”

Babe, he’d never been called that but he liked it.

“No.”

He intertwines their fingers and they head to their bedroom.

****

**_NOTES: I know I said that the last chapter would be it, but as previously stated I’m Destiel trash. So. Yeah, here’s another chapter. Enjoy. J._ **


End file.
